Liquid crystal display (LCD), demonstrating a number of advantages such as light weight, small thickness, low power consumption, etc., has been widely used in televisions, cell phones, monitors, and other electronic products.
Currently, the color LCD technology usually includes a blue light-emitting diode (LED), a backlight system formed on the surface of the blue LED with red phosphor and green phosphor, and a color film substrate formed with red color barriers, green color barriers, and blue color barriers. However, when light passes through each color barrier, beams with a wavelength corresponding to either one of the other two colors will be certainly lost, thus the rate of transmission loss is nearly ⅔ after light passes through the color film substrate.
The disclosed LCD display panel and LCD display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.